Thief here, thief there
by hidden stranger
Summary: THis is a crossover of Sly Cooper and Teen Titans. My first attempt at a crossover story so read and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hello dear readers, this is my first Sly Cooper/ Teen titans crossover so please be merciful, but if you have any ideas, I'm more than happy to hear them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"How did you pass me!"

"Well it helps to not be a little grass stain haha!"

Beastboy and Cyborg were competing over who had to do the dishes, and what better way to decide than...video games of course. Raven sat on the couch, book in hand, trying to relaxe herself, but not with much success.

Robin was in his room looking over new evidence they had discovered from the Hive. He Didn't wish to come out for a few hours, determinded to find a link in the material in front of him.

"Yes, It's so obvious that he doesn't hav a-Hey you passed me!"

"Yeah, take that in the lugnuts tin man!"

Starfire, who had been listening to the battle of Cyborg and Beastboy for a while decided to for a walk and get some fresh air. They had not had any action for three days and it was starting to feel a bit cramped in the tower.

Slipping her communicator onto her belt, she walked out the door and flew towards the city. She enjoyed going through the streets and parks of Jump City, seeing new things, new people. She was passing the Jump City Museum of Art and History when she saw a figure moving on the roof. Floating silently as to get a closer look without giving herself away she soonnoticed the familar skull mask and red X on the mask.

"Red X? What is he doing here?" She saidto herself, He was upon the rooftop,not realizingshe was behind him. Watching his movements, she soon saw him pull out a glass cutter and draw a rectangle out of the skylight. Attaching a ropetoeach side of the glass, he testedits strength and repelled down into the building. Starfire followed, not sure what he was up to, but not wanting to give herself away.

Red X stopped in front of a largepainting. next toa fuse box. Heopenedthe box and ripped out one of the wires, putting the building in darkness. As Starfire regained her vison from the sudden lack of light, she soon saw a figure above red X in the darkness, not able to make out who the person was, butr she could see a pair of brownish eyes looking down at the villan. Red X pulled out a small flashlight and a small tool that looked alot like a calculator. He attached the device to the safe behind the painting and waited for a moment until he heard a "clink".

Starfire, powering up a starbolt, pulled her hand back and was about to release it when she saw the figure leap down unto the villan from his lofty perch.

The figure swung at Red X with a canelike pole and jumped up as Red X shot a spray of red goo at him. Spinning in the air he came down and kicked Red X in the face, knocking him away from the safe.

Red X came at the figure who seemed to have a tail? Red X lunched at the figure and threw him into a wall. Hooking his cane onto the shandaler, it swung at the villan and caught Red X around the neck with it's feet. X swung a fist at the figure's thigh and knocked himself free. Quickly throwing a knockout grenade at the figure, he dissaperated, not before grabbing something that had fallen from the figure's possesion.. The grenade went off and knocked the figure into the painting behind him. Falling to the floor, the figure stayed motionless.

Starfire came down to get a closer view of what had been fighting their nemisis Red X. Holding up a cautionary starbolt she saw an awkward creature, it looked like one of the animals Beastboy had changed into before. It had a black and grey striped tail, blue shirt with black wrists, Gold rings around it's wrists, blue hat, blue boots, a red bag on it's left thigh and a brown stick with a gold hook at the end. It also had a black mask, simular to robin's, but it tied into a knot in the back. He appeared to be uncouncious, possibly hurt. Starfire thought for a second before lifting the large creature and flying towards the Tower. Her friends would know what to do.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Holy canoilies the first chapter of a story I was scared to death to write. THe only reaseon for that was becuase my ideas sound ignorant. If you have any ideas then please give themn to me, thanx read and review!


	2. thief in the tower

A/N, chapter two. I loved the idea I was given so I will use it

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I own no one

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"So, he was fighting Red X? Why didn't you call us?" Robin asked Starfire as the team carried the uncouncious animal to the medical bay.

"It did not occur to me, I did not want to let Red X know I was there." She said,

Cyborg looked over the knocked out figure, " Well, his body seemes to have gotten out of the fight with just a few bruises and scratches. By the way, what is he exactly?"

"He's a raccoon." Beastboy piped up, "Although, I've never seen one that had such humanly shape before." Everyone looked at him for a second, "What? I know animals."

Soon the raccoon began to stirr. Opening his eyes, he sprang up out of the bed and backed against the wall. Looking around at the strange people around him he spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you-GAh! where are my clothes?" He practically screamed aas he grabbed a blanket to cover himslf with. Robin walked up and introduced himself and the team.

"You're in Titan's tower, we're the titans, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and I'm Robin. We protect the city." The raccoon seemed to calm a bit, his tail still twitching side to side a bit.

"And my clothes are where?" He asked, clutching the blanket around his waist.

"Oh right here. " Robin held up an evidence bag containing all of the raccoon's personal items. The raccoon grabbed the bag and drew the curtain to get dressed.

"Well since you know about us, we'd like to know about you." The raccoon withdrew the curtain in his outfit. As he adjusted his boots he said, "Me?...Well okay, My name is Sly Cooper. I'm about 18, from Paris, France. And I do in bad guys too, but doubtingly for the same reasons you do." As Sly finished tightening the pack on his thigh, he soon heard a familar voice break his eardrum.

"SSSLLLYYYY!" Bently screamed into Sly's earpiece. Sly pulled it out of his ear and held it in his hand.

"You haven't kept us up to speed. Where are you, are you alright, WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU CALLING US!"

Robin, "Um, who's that."

Sly adjusted the earpiece back into his ear, "That, was my partner Bently, he doesn't like being kept in the dark for too long. Ha, makes ya wonder how I could ever get any sleep doesn't it. Hold on a sec, Bently, call back in exactly 1 hour okay...okay Sly out." He took out the ear piece and placed it in his red bag.

Starfire, "Please, what is your job you need a partner for." Sly suddenly became a bit wary about telling these people EVERYTHING they asked.

"You know darling...that's not important. don't worry about it." as he adjusted his mask, Robin suddenly stepped up to him.

"Actually, when your outfit looks like you're some kind of a burgular or something, it is impoortant to us, what is you're job?" his tone was that of quite distrust.

Sly stared at him for a second before answering.

"Sigh, well if you MUST know I'm here for a little errand." He said, loosely twirling his cane, Robin got into a defensive position.

"What KIND of errand." He said in a threatening voice, he began to approach the raccoon slowly.

."MY buisness doesn't have to consel you. I do thank you for what you've done for me." He looked at Starfire as he said this, "But I really must be going."

Cyborg and Beastboy blocked the door, "You don't get a step out of this tower till we know what you're up to." Sly looked around at the other teens, Raven was glaring at him, Robin took out a long pole from his belt and began to twirl it. He looked at Starfire, who didn't seem to want to hurt him or arrest him, she looked more or less confused at the whole ordeal.

Robin, "So...Are you going to come quietly?" Sly looked down at him, being a bit taller than cyborg, he didn't have a real choice.

"For what? I don't know if you know, but I've done nothing wrong...here." Sly stated, not exactly enjoying how close the Boy Wonder was coming to him.

"You're a criminal, or at least have the appearance of one. We need answers from you now, so I ask you again, are you going to come quietly?" Robin stood only a foot away from Sly, the raccoon looked into Robin's mask for a few seconds before Raven broke the errie staredown.

"Look, whoever you are, wherever you came from, just tell us your purpose here and why you have an interest in Red X."

Sly looked over at Raven, he did not want to give his life story...again, and especially to these teenagers.

"Sigh, look, I have to get to where that horrible excuse for a thief is before what I fear to happen happens, understand." He started again towards the door, but Cyborg and beastboy didn't move.

"Not a good enough answer dude." Beastboy said

"Sly! Come in Sly, can you hear me?" Bently's voice came through the pack on the raccoon's leg. Sly had been here long enough and had things to do. Without another word he ran straight at Beastboy and Cyborg, who braced for the impact, and at the last second, lept over the two of them and continued racing towards the door.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as he began to sprint after Sly. The team followed and chased Sly down to the bottom floor. Sly kept in his mind this was just another chase, if the whole department of interpol couldn't stop him, how could a bunch of teenagers. As the gap between him and the door closed, he suddenly jerked to a halt as the girl named Raven, apperated through the door in front of him. He prepared to try and psych her out by doging side to side, but soon found his legs entrapped in dark energy. Unable to move, he simply glared at the pair of eyes under the blue cloak that stared at him.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N,Aw, chapter two, I tried to make it a bit longer. I give much appreciatioin and credit to metal overlord 2.0. You've set the story in the direction it should go and I thank you much for that. Chapter three will be ready ion about a week, I just need some time to get other things done.


	3. Can't keep me here

A/N, Hey thanks for the reviews, glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Starfire looked at the captive Sly Cooper as Raven and Cyborg hauled him to a holding cell in the second floor of the tower. She didn't want this to happen, he seemed like a good person overall, everyone has faults.

"Robin, is it necessary to keep him locked up here? He said he's done nothing wrong." She said, Robin looked at her, his face blank behind the mask.

"I'm sorry Star, but he's not giving us any answers of why he's here and dressed like a robber. I know he's some kind of thief, but I want to know why he's interested in Red X."

She sighed and looked down at her feet. She was also a bit curious about why he was after one of their foes. Leaving Robin in the living room, she followed Cyborg and Raven upstairs with their inmate.

Sly didn't try to struggle under the force of the two carrying him, he knew he would not get far. They got to a large 12/ 12 thick glass combined with steel box. Cyborg opened the door and Raven placed him in. This little trip was going worse every second. Watching them leave him, he slid down the back of the glass wall and sighed. Pulling his earpiece out he needed back up.

"Bently, come in Bently." sly called quietly as possible.

"Bently here, Sly what's happened. Is everything alright." the turtle asked in a nervous voice.

"Sadly bently it is NOT all right. I'm in a holding cell in...Titan's...Tower." He said recalling the name.

"TITAN'S TOWER! What the hell are you doing there? This isn't good, what can I do to help."

Sly looked around the room at all the corners of the room, searching for a wire or electronic device.

"I can't find that connects the door electronically, so I don't think shutting down the power is going to get me out of here very easily." He said, his mood growing increasingly tense.

"Yes, I tried to hack into the mainframe, the codes way more incrypted than any I've ever seen. Sorry Sly. You know Murry could-

"By the time you or Murry got here, it would be too late. I need to find another way out...and soon to, Sly out."

"SLY-" The voice of Bently died out as he put the earpiece away. fter two hours, he was greeted with a visitor.

Starfire walked up to the glass cage, looking at the raccoon before speaking.

"I am sorry that you are to be kept here. As you see Robin does not trust very easily." Sly looked up to her and smiled.

"Ha, yeah it seems as though he has quite alot of Carmeltia's character." He said staring down at the wall again.

Starfire tilted her head, "Who?"

Sly, "Oh that's just, a friend of mine."

"Please, Why are you seeking Red X, has he taken or done something to you?"

Sly looked at her again, "He got a hold of something I desperately need back before any harm comes to anyone. Believe me, I'm out to hurt no one." She looked down into his copper brown eyes,

"I believe you are not a bad person, but please tell me why you are here." Sly exhaled deeply, he knew the longer he held back what they wanted the less time he had if any at all.

"sigh Okay it's like this, your boy Robin had the right idea of me being a thief. Truth is, I'm from a long line of thieves, generations really. My family was always competed with by other bandits. One night, a group called the Fiendish Five stormed my family's house, led by a madman named Clockwork. They stole our family's book the Thievious Racoonus, my father hid me in the closet, I was only a little kid when this happened. I...watched my father die at the claws of Clockwork." Sly found a lump developing in his throat. "I was taken to an orphanage where I met my soon to be accomplices Bently and Murray. We soon got the book back, defeated the Fiendish five and tore apart the machine that clockwork was. To get to the point, my reason for being here, Clock work's body was stolen and moved here to Jump City. Anyone who goes to this trouble has the plan of bringing him back, do you see now?"

Starfire looked at him, her eyes glistened softly with tears, " This...Clockwork, he can be rebuilt?"

"With the right tools and things sadly yes." Sly leaned the back of his head against the glass, "Red X is no thief, he just has a high tech suit and seems to play with it. Thief I may be, but I am disciplined, I have honor, and morals. I've never stolen from anyone BUT criminals. Red X doesn't understand that if my enemy is rebuilt, his life is at stake too."

"Red X may have been payed off to do this." Starfire said, "he is greedy and would do about anything for money." She said, looking towards the door. Without hesistating, she opened it.

"What are you doing?" Sly asked confused.

"If Robin wants answers, he shall find them on the video survelliance camera in this room." Sly got up and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." He said, when she returned the hug, he was not prepared for the back breaker xtreme.

"It is my pleasure." She said, soon letting go as she noticed his face turning blue from lack of air.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Red X climbed down the ladder to his employer's office. It was a huge darkly lit room with many gears and cranks moving slowly, the one light that was on, shined down on a masked man in a stone chair in the middle of the room.

"Ah Red X, so do you have what I sent you for?" The man's voice sent chills through Red X's spine.

"I wasn't able to bring it here, but I have it stashed away in a hiding spot." Red X said, keeping his cool, the last thing you wanted was to let someone know you were afraid of them. The masked man stared at Red X with his sigle unblinking eye, creating even more uneasiness in Red X.

"Oh, and how am I to believe you actually have it. If you cannot prove to me, then that's going to put you in a tight place." the thief threw a sliver metallic claw down at the feet of his employer.

"There, that's your proof, now where's my pay?" He had an urge to leave, to get out of this place and be able to see the light of day again, to not be in here another second.

"Patience, you will get what you desreve when I obtain in full what I requested. Donot come back until you have every piece with you." Red X turned and left, "You know, you never told me YOUR name."

The man stared at him intensly before speaking, "Well, you may call me...Slade."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Chapter # yeah, I hope I'm not leaving too much out for you guys, Trying to keep people in character and It is not easy. Thanks for the reviews so far. More ideas are welcomed.


	4. the enemy of our enemy is a friend?

A/N, Hey what's up, time for an update I say! Oh and thanks for the reviews so far.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Swish" The door of the main living room opened as Sly and Starfire came down to the rest of the team next to the huge screen. Beastboy was the first to speak.

"Uh, isn't he supposed to be locked up." He said pointing at Sly, Robin moved his hand reaching for his birderang, Starfire stepped in front of Sly.

"Star what are you doing?" Robin asked, wishing she would move to the left a foot or so.

"Robin, Sly Cooper is not what we have to worry about for this current time, he is an ally for now."

The team stopped and looked at the thief for a second. Sly felt the eyes on him but tried not to say anything. Finally though they relaxed and let him speak.

"So, what's your plan?" Cyborg asked Sly

"Well, I need to find out where Red X is. Once I find him with the parts, all I need to do is get them back."

"Okay, well, we placed a tracking device on his cape, we don't have it on all the time because he would notice the interference. Beastboy, go to the control panel and punch in the code 00588667, that'll activate the code for the tracker." Robin ordered, relaxing a bit more and retainning his leader position.

Soon a blinking red dot appeared on the screen, Sly looked at the large scale map in front of him.

"It says he's down by the waterfront dock loading bay...but he's not moving." Cyborg said

"He's probobly having a hard time getting ahold of all the pieces." Sly said, "It ain't easy hauling ol lugnuts around, it's really heavy." Everyone looked at him for a second.

"sigh, Clockwork, he's in pieces, ask her about details later please." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and Robin spoke.

"Okay team, we've got Red X's location, Cyborg, can you input the location data to tell us if he moves?"

Cyborg nodded, typing a few keys into the keyboard ands attaching a cord into the control panel.

"Alright, lets get him, Titans GO!" Everyone broke of running, sly following on their tail. Watching the team get off the island, Sly soon realized he couldn't get past the water, until a wave of dark energy wrapped itself around his waist.

"Oh that is cold." He said as Raven picked him up and carried him across the water.

"Yeah don't thank me too much." She replied monotonely

Once they reached the location of Red X, Sly picked up the earpiece and radio'd in to Bently.

"Bently are you there?"

scratching static "Yes Sly, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm not a prisoner for one that's always a relief." He said while watching Robin lead his team into the warhouse.

"That's good, what else?"

"We've found the location of Clockwork's parts. Red X may still be here guarding them so we'll have to do this the forceful way."

"Okay good luck, Bently out."

"Sly out."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Good god I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I'm working on another chapter so I'll try and post it quickier this time, sorry again!


	5. Operation Oh Shit

A/N, Sorry for the long wait, I had some stuff that wasn't sounding right so had to fix it and I had school, nuff excuses, lets get on with the story!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sly climbed up the near metal railing on the building a block away from where Red X was located, the titans planned to circle around and get him surrounded. He grabbed onto the ledge of the next floor and thrust his body upward and soon found himself on the roof of the building. Taking out the communicator he'd been lent, he flipped it open and signaled one of the titans.

"I'm on the roof, now what?" He asked, Robin answered

"Good, now go to the edge of the roof and see if you can zero in on the position of Red X, give us his position and we'll strike." Sly nodded and closed the communicator. He walked over to the edge of the roof behind the docks and water. He crouched down as he got a view of Red X, got the communicator out and called Robin.

"I see him, He's pushing a large cart, prolly full of Clockwork's parts. He's in the southeast corner of the docking area." Robin gave him the thumbs up and told him to wait for the signal.

Sly sat for a secound as the team got into place, he watched them out of the corner of his eye as they split up and covered both sides. His muscles tensed as he pulled his cane off his back and griped it with his right hand as he slightly bobbed up and down with anxiousity.

"GO!!!" Robin yelled as the team closed in on the unsuspecting thief, Sly lept off the roof and slammed his cane full force into the shoulder of Red X as he landed. Red X had no intention of just going down that easy. Dodging quick attacks and blasts from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, He pulled out his smoke grenades and threw them at his feet. When the smoke went off he took his chance and ran out as fast as he could after throwing a few sucker punches.

Robin and the team chased after him, Sly grabbed one of Bently's bladed boomerangs he had just designed out of his red leg puoch and threw it quickly at the sprinting figure. Red X yelled in pain as a sharp object entered the calf of his leg, he was slowed down but he could not stop.

"Where are you going." A calm cold voice said in Red X's ear.

"I have to get out of here, the titans found my hiding spot.!" Red X said as he lept over a cargo box.

"You must not leave the parts, they will take them once they've lost you."

"WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!" he screamed as he noticed Robin behind him.

"I want you to take the equipment with you after you disable them." Red X rememered the explosive disks he'd been given from Slade. He pulled out three and chucked them behind him, he needed time to get the pieces moved, hopefully this would give him that time. The titans rans forward into the disks and were thrwon several feet from the Explosion. Sly raced to the team and watched Red X dissaperate with the cargo box full of Clockwork.

_Goddammit_

He took out the communicator and signaled for Cyborg,

"Hello."

"Do you have his position?" Sly said panting

"I can't find a reading of him anywhere, maybe he's underground."

_Great, how am I supposed to get him now?_

"sigh Alright, Sly out." He closed the communicator and turned on his ear piece.

"Bently." The intercom rang twice before his voice could be heard

"Bently here, whats the update on Clockwork.?"

"The update is that we had all better pray that Red X is missing a piece or we are all screwed Sly out." Sly said regretfully.

Starfire walked over to Sly as he turned off the earpiece and took his hand in hers.

"I am sorry we could not retrieve the Clockwork pieces you needed." She said in a sincere tone

He looked at her, so innocent and new to everything around her, if Red X's employer carried out what he feared he would, this city this alien girl and her friends protected would be destroyed.

"No, I am sorry that this had to come to your city." He said and followed the others back to the tower.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Red X appeared in the dark hallway of Slade's hidout. He pushed the cart down the hall to a large room with a stone chair and a wall sized screen of monitors.

"Ah, Red X. So nice of you to visit, I trust you have All of it this time." Slades voice called out.

"Yeah, here's your precious bird, now where's my pay, I've already got medical bills I'll have to pay now!" He said tired and irratably.

"Your pay is right here on the table." The shadowed figure gestured to the box on the small table in the dimly lit corner. Red X walked over to the box and opened it. As soon as he had done so, three green darts shot into his neck from opening it. Red X fell to the ground and clutched his neck for a secound before passing out from the dart's effects.

"I don't like my employees to now how to get in and out of my home, so I apologize for the change of plans, but it looks like your staying right here." He said and issued for two sladebots to carry him to a holding cell. Putting his attention back to the box Red X had delievered, he opened it and began pulling out the pieces.

"Time for you to awaken."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Many I am sorry for the redicuosly long wait on the chapter, I'll try and update faster. Read and Review, thanks


	6. sunset

A/N, Hey I've gotten a chance to update this story, I apologize greatly for the wait!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anyone in this story!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sly sat down at the table of the living room in the titans tower and rested his forehead on his arms. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach sixteen times by a steel boot. The very thought that his worst enemy was being put back together again sent chills down his spine.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Starfire at his side. She was smiling, it seemed to him she never stopped, one of the most positive people he'd ever met really.

" You must not feel bad, we shall apprehend Red X in time." He smiled hearing this, nothing like a bit of optimism to balence out end of the world feeling he was bearing at the moment. Cyborg and Robin walked over to the main computer and began trying to pinpoint where Red X could be possibly be hiding. Sly got up from where he was sitting to find a place to be by himself for a while.

Robin looked up, "Hey! Where are you going?" Sly looked back at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm just getting some fresh air." and with that he walked up to the doors and out onto the balcony of the tower. Once getting outside he leaned up against the wall and sighed. He knew there wasn't a chance for them now, with his team in Paris and the pieces all gathered by Red X. He brought a hand up and rubbed his temple. He could hear the swishing of a door close to him _God can't I have a moment by myself to BREATH!_ As he prepared to have the apparent team leader get on his case, he noticed it was only Raven who had come out. He tried to hide himself in the shadows but with no luck as she gazed directly in his position so he decided to just not move.

"Just so you know I wasn't commiting any crimes you may be about to accuse me of." He exhaled to her. She shook her head in acknowledgment no sign of judgment on her face, she never seemed to have any sign of anything on her face.

"I'm not Robin, I'm telepathic, I can sense what your motives are, therefor I can tell you are able to be trusted." He relaxed his muscled and leaned out of the shadows and walked up to her. She seemed to always be a bit of a blank canvas when he tried to place what kind of a person she was, it sort of unnerved him. "You all do realize that if Clockwork is rebuilt he'll bring an end to this world right?"

"It wouldn't be the first time there's been an apocolypse here." She said, Sly's eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" She shrugged and went into the story of her father's rise into the world with the help of their nemisis Slade. After she had finished, she looked out to the sea as Sly began rubbing his forehead with his palms.

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't see that coming." He raised his head and looked at her. Getting up, he took his cane and stretched.

"If Clockwork is rebuilt, your apocolypse will occur again, that's all I can say. For the mean time I need to think by myself, but thanks for the story...Raven." She looked up as he said her name, he hadn't really said her acually name the entire trime he'd been there so it was a bit of a suprise for to come out and say it.

"Alright, but come inside in a few minutes, its getting cold." With that she started to leave, she hadn't gone more than a few feet then she heard,

"AWWW! YOU DOO CARE!" She looked back and glared at the mocking raccoon and continued on her way. Sly Sat on a rock for a fe minutes and tried to think of what he could do, if there was even ANYTHING he could do. Looking up at the sunset he sat a small figure coming over the sea. It was headed straight for the tower and approaching fast, Sly got up quickly and began running up to the tower when he realized he recognized a symbol on the apporaching ship. As it landed he watched two people get oput of the ship that MAY be of some help to them.

"BENTLY! MURRAY!!"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Hey sorry for the wait and the short update, my ideas are getting shitty.


End file.
